Love In a Different Light
by Toohru
Summary: Kagome, Tamahome and Toya have known each other since they were little. Toya has a secret...Kagome is left alone, and Tamahome stays with her. Characters are not exact.
1. Info Page

**Information**

**Toya:**

**Personality:** mysterious and a bit of a loner

**Style:** goth/punk

**Hair:** dirty-blond (inch past ear)

**Eyes: **red

**Jewelry:** earrings (2 in left ear)

**Weapons:** gun and dagger and he knows karate*

**Tamahome:**

**Personality:** kinda annoying, crazy about money, not a sissy

**Style:** ancient Chinese clothing

**Hair:** dark-brown (long & always in a braid)

**Eyes:** brown

**Jewelry:** necklace

**Weapons:** knows karate, knows a little kendo*

**Kagome:**

**Personality:** loud, caring, tough hearted and stubborn

**Style:** own style (skirts and dresses)

**Hair:** long raven black (almost blue) ~ (middle of her back)

**Eyes:** chocolate brown (like brown orbs)

**Jewelry:** archery (can be quite strong on her own)

***** **karate** means **martial arts**. **Kendo** means **sword fighting**


	2. Prolgoue

**Prologue**

Kagome Yamaguichi and Tamahome Daidoji are childhood friends who meet at the signing booths for signing lessons. Tamahome and his cousin, Toya Mizuki, both were in karate at the time. Then their fated meeting happened at the neighbor's park.

Toya and Tamahome were play fighting while on the other end of the sand part Kagome was swinging. The boys were inching closer to her when all of a sudden Toya pushed Tamahome into Kagome. She flipped over the swing and face first into the ground. Toya was afraid of girls at the time so he ran up a tree as she spit sand out of her mouth and cried. Tamahome ran over to her making sure she wasn't bleeding, or anything to serious. That was how they met.

Tamahome got worried about Kagome so he followed her home, and came to see her every day until she forgave him. By then they became really good friends.

They learned things about each other like: Kagome lives with her grandpa, mom, and little brother. And Tamahome doesn't have a family, but lives with his karate master. Kagome meet Tamahome's master, Kazumi, once before along with Toya. Though she only saw a glimpse of him. Toya lives with Kazumi and Tamahome once in awhile. He always runs off somewhere for a long time then comes home unexpectedly. Even though Kagome has a family shrine in Tokyo, Japan she and her family stay in Kyoto, Japan.


	3. Chapter 1: KAGS!

**Chapter 1: Kags?!**

**~Kagome's house, December 24, 1999~**

Kagome and Tamahome (both 15 of age) were throwing a Christmas Eve Party at Kagome's house. Almost everyone from their school was invited. Kagome's family was coming home from L.A. (Los Angeles). A couple hours into the party and Kagome's house phone rings. ^Ring, Ring^ ^Click^

"Hello, this is the Yamaguichi residence. Kagome speaking, how may I help you?" Kagome answered as her expression froze, "uh-huh…alright…bye-bye."

"Kags, you okay?" Tamahome asked as everyone got quiet.

"uh...can you help me get everyone to leave? I have to take care of some things," Kagome looked at the floor. After a few words spoken by Tamahome everyone gathered their things and left. Tamahome looked at the now sullen Kagome, whose rosy cheeks were now pale as snow.

"Tamahome, please sell this place along with everything in it," Kagome spoke quietly while going to her room, and packing a duffel bag.

"Wha-Kags!!" Tamahome yelled as he walked behind her heels.

"Please, Tamahome-…don't make it harder for me to leave," Kagome whispered as she hugged him in a familiar embrace.

"Ka-Kagome," Tamahome blushed.

"Thanks for always being around when I needed it, Tamahome. But now I have to return to Tokyo. My grandpa would want me to," Kagome smiled weakly.

"The-then I'll go with you!" Tamahome explained.

"NO!-No, Tamahome, you need to sell my house-…Good-goodbye!" Kagome yelled as she grabbed her stuff, and ran out the house. Tamahome paused as he stopped from running after her. He decided to lock up the house since he had a spare key, and left to go see his master.


	4. Chapter 2: Tokyo is expecting 3 teens?

**Chapter 2: Tokyo is expecting three teens?**

**~With Kagome~**

'Grandpa, mom, and Kyoten are gone now. That police officer on the phone told me grandpa wanted me to reopen the shrine, at least that's what was in his will. Plus the police officer I didn't have to pay for anything, my family is set on money. I mean, momma did save up money just in case of an emergency,' Kagome thought as she walked to the train station.

**~With Tamahome~**

_***dojo** is a school/room to practice martial arts, or kendo, etc._

Tamahome was running toward his master's dojo* as he screamed, "Master Kazumi! Master Kazumi!"

"Tamahome, home already?" a tall, thin man asked as he walked up to met Tamahome.

"Master Kazumi!!" Tamahome stopped in front of him.

"So why has my second favorite student returned early from his little party?" Kazumi smiled as he patted Tamahome's head.

"I do **live** here, you know," Tamahome stated.

"Oh, come now boy. I was just kidding.-Oh, by the way, your cousin, Toya, is inside. He's been waiting for you," Kazumi smiled.

"To-Toya Mi-Mizuki?" Tamahome looked surprised.

"Why are you so shocked?" Kazumi tilted his head, "Oh yes. Earlier you were screaming at me, why?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Kagome's going back to Tokyo! By herself! She told me to sell her house, and everything in it. But I want to go with her! So, I kinda need money," Tamahome spit out.

"Ok…here take ¥500,000, and you don't need to pay me back. I'll also sell the house," Kazumi handed Tamahome the yen (¥=money) as he smiled.

"Thanks a lot, Master Kazumi! I'm going to Kagome now! Bye-Bye" Tamahome thanked him as he headed for the train station. As Tamahome ran around a corner, Toya came out of the dojo.

"What is that loser up to?" Toya asked Kazumi.

"He's going to go ge-…he went to Kagome Yamaguichi. Why do you ask?" Kazumi smirked.

"Kagome Yamaguichi is a city?" Toya tilted his head.

"No, no, no. Kagome Yamaguichi is a girl, silly Toya," Kazumi shock his head in laughter.

"Oh, so Tamahome went to see his girlfriend? That little baby-boy finally fell into the wrath of love?" Toya grinned. Toya didn't believe in love, he believed in no such emotion.

"What? Tamahome fell in love?" Kazumi's eyes narrowed, "So Kagome has been leading him on?-…Toya, you must go after him, to make certain that no lovey-dovey romance is going on. You must go and protect them from harm-…and each other."

"Why should I?" Toya snorted, "You'll have to ma-"

"Here, Toya. Take this," Kazumi handed Toya a lot of yen.

"Sweet," Toya started to count the yen.

"So you know what to do?" Kazumi stared at Toya.

"Sure. Hunt them down, and kill them."

"TOYA!!" Kazumi yelled angrily.

"What?!-Oh! I mean follow, and stalk. Yeah."

"Toya Mizuki!!"

"Geez, fine. Ruin all my fun. I'll find them, and protect them. Happy now?" Toya put the money in his pocket.

"Toya!!"

"What's wrong this time? I said it right didn't I?" Toya yelled.

"I know," Kazumi smirked.

"Then why did you yell my name, old man?" Toya responded.

"Because I felt like it. That and you need to go pack, and leave soon if you want to get to Tokyo before tomorrow," Kazumi pointed out.

"Ok, I'll go, but only because you ga-I mean I need to go protect those little tykes," Toya slipped out a breath as he went into the dojo.

"Yes, of course. Oh, and Toya, I'll be checking in on you _three_ every two weeks on Saturday at 8:35 p.m. And remember to have a little fun in Tokyo, the three of you haven't been there since Kagome's father died," Kazumi chuckled as Toya shivered, and left to go pack.


	5. Chapter 3: Wild Ride

**Chapter 3: Wild Ride**

**~Train Station at 9:58 p.m. ~**

_*__**pocky**__ is a Japanese biscuit, snack food._

'I wonder if a can pick up some pocky* before I have to board on the train?' Kagome thought, 'Oh! Maybe I can mail some chocolate ones to Tamahome as an apology. I bet he wants nothing to do with me now…'

"Excuse me, Miss? May I help?" the ticket girl asked Kagome.

"Uhwa!!-uh, yes," Kagome blushed, "I need a one way ticket to Tokyo, please."

"Alright, a one way ticket to Tokyo. That'll be ¥12,710."

"Ah, ok…Here you go," Kagome handed the ticket girl the money, and grabbed her ticket.

"Have a safe trip!" the ticket girl smiled as Kagome trudged away.

'Alright! Kagome it's time to stop looking so sad. Get Happy!!!' Kagome thought to herself as she tried to find a pocky shop.

"Alright, pocky time!-…nope…not around here either…maybe I'm lost…Where can I get some POCKY?!!" Kagome shrieked.

"Hey, lady! They sell pocky!" a little boy tugged on Kagome's skirt, and pointed to a shop.

"Oh…Well, thank you," Kagome turned red from one ear to the other.

"Yeah, whatever lady," the little boy walked away.

"Um…may I have three boxes of strawberry pocky, and four boxes of chocolate, please?" Kagome asked the perplexed cashier.

"Uh-…Yes! Of course you may...Alright, that'll be ¥12.13," the cashier bagged Kagome's order.

"Here you are. Thank you very much!" Kagome grabbed her bag, and turned to leave.

"Uh-Thank you, have a nice day!" the cashier bowed his head.

'Ok, now to go sit on the train, and breath,' Kagome thought as she walked into a column, 'ow…'

**~Train Station at 1o:06 p.m. ~**

"Hey, I need a one way ticket to Tokyo!!" Tamahome yelled out of breath.

"Yes, of course, sir…That'll be ¥12, 710," the ticket girl said.

"Thanks!" Tamahome handed her the money as she waited for the ticket to come out of the dispenser.

"Tokyo must be popular this time of year. A young girl about your age asked for one just a little while ago…Ah! Here you go!" she handed Tamahome his ticket.

"My age?-…Kagome! Do you know if her train left already?"

"Well, you have the same ticket number, so her train is about to leave in ten minutes," she looked at her computer screen.

"That's great! Thank you so much!" Tamahome grabbed her hands as he thanked her, and then ran off.

"What a boy," she sighed.

**~On the train~**

Kagome was sitting on a booth seat, waiting for the train to leave.

'I do so hope that Tamahome will forgive me for what I did today. I broke our promise to always stay together, to always stay as friends, to change together,' Kagome thought as she looked out the window.

People were now starting to board the train. Kagome felt this twinge of pain in her stomach. As she grabbed her stomach some guy fell, and accidentally grabbed Kagome's chest.

"Ack! Get off of me you perverted, sicko!" Kagome screamed as she slapped him across his face.

Tamahome heard Kagome scream, and ran toward the crowd. Everyone was yelling 'that guy so touched that poor girl's chest!', and 'that poor defenseless girl!' Tamahome knew it had to be Kagome.

'I'll get her attention when things settle down, but I'll let her relax for a little while,' Tamahome thought as the train driver called last boarding.

Everything would come together once he asked Kagome why she was doing this. Better yet, why she thought she had to do this alone. Tamahome knew what he had to do. He had to remind Kagome that even if her family left her alone, to go on vacation, she still had Tamahome.


	6. Chapter 4: Toya's Secret

**Chapter 4: Toya's Secret**

**~With Toya~**

"Hey, I need a one way ticket to Kagome," Toya ordered as the ticket girl looked confused.

"Sir, Kagome isn't a city. It's a name," she stated.

"Wha-…crap…Damn that Kazumi! He's probably laughing at me right now!" Toya steamed.

**~With Kazumi~**

"Hmm…I feel like I forgot to tell Toya something. Ah well, he'll get it sooner or later," Kazumi thought aloud as he sipped his tea, "Oh! He has no idea where to do… Ahh, kids these days."

Kazumi chuckled to himself as he thought about what to make for dinner.

**~With Toya…again~**

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome what was her last name?" he hit his head with his hand as he cursed under his breath, "Damn."

"Sir, are you all right?" the ticket girl asked as she sighed. She had been having a long night.

"Kagome…-Yamaguichi!!" Toya gleamed as he wrote her name down on a piece of paper so he didn't have to remember it later.

"Alright, Ka-go-me Ya-ma-gui-chi," the ticket girl typed into her computer, "Ok. It says that she lives here, and in Tokyo-"

"Tokyo then! I need a one way ticket to Tokyo!" Toya smiled.

'What now old man! I didn't even need your help!' Toya shouted in his thoughts.

"Tokyo sure is popular. A boy was looking for a girl earlier. Are you looking for her as well?" the ticket girl asked as Toya looked up at her.

"Tamahome," Toya said his name with venom on his tongue, "Yeah, its a-…competition to see who can find her first."

Sly Toya stated as he gave the ticket girl his look that made all girls swoon.

"They both got a one way to Tokyo, but their train has already left. You could-"

"My one way ticket please?" Toya asked as his look of swooning went away.

"That'll be ¥12, 710 please," she said as she handed Toya his ticket.

"Here," he handed her the money, took his ticket, and then walked away.

"I should ask for a raise, what with all these boys lately," she sighed.

As Toya boarded he noticed that this women in a cloak kept following him. When he sat down she sat down next to him.

"Excuse me?" he looked at her like 'what the heck lady?'

"Hey there, good lookin'. Long time no see," she said as she slipped her cloak hood off.

"Ok, lady, we need to-…Christina? Not that I don't enjoy your company, but why are _you_here?" Toya asked annoyed by her presence already.

"Attention! We are now leaving. The doors are now closing. Thank you all for choosing us to take you to Tokyo!" the train driver said over the intercom.

"Master Giggles has a new assignment for you, and you're already on the train so it makes my part easier," she stopped being flirtatious, and got down to business.

"It better be quick. I'm doing a favor for Kazumi," Toya looked out the window.

"You remember Pachi?" she asked.

"Yeah, that freak that almost got me killed because of his bad aim. What about him?"

"Master Giggles found his strong point, and sent him on his mission, but he forgot one little thing. The main reason he got it," she explained.

"And what did he forget?" Toya looked at her, already regretting that he did.

"Pachi forgot a little girl. Ok, well, she ain't little. She's about your age, and-"

"Get to the point Christina," he started to get annoyed.

"Geez, here's her profile, and a picture. All you need to do is make sure she's dead by next week. Sound good, Agent T?" she asked as she handed him a vanilla folder.

"Uh…," he looked inside, and found Kagome's name, Kagome's information, and Kagome's picture.

'Crap, what am I going to do now? Kazumi said to protect her, but Master Giggles wants me to kill her. I could make it look like an accident, but ugh this is so difficult,' Toya thought with a solemn look on his face hiding his emotions.

"-So what do you think? I mean I know you hate killing people around your age, but Pachi is challenged in this area. Last time he just did some techy stuff to make the plane crash," she looked at Toya waiting for an answer.

"What?" he looked confused.

'This is what I get for thinking,' he thought as he looked at her, 'ah, is that mustard on her cheek? That is so gross.'

"Your mission? I said I could help you," she smiled, "or were you not listening to me because you can't stop looking at me?"

"Wha?-No! No, no, no. Christina, I told you already that I can't like you like that," he scooted closer to the window, "Besides, every time I look at you you always have something on your face. Like now, you have mustard on your cheek."

"Wha??" she started to rub her cheek frantically.

"Pfft!" Toya laughed at her, "So um, Christina, how'd you know where I was?"

"Oh. That…I um…I've been uh…following you," she turned five shades of red, "But I never watched you when you went to the bathroom."

"What? You watched me? Wait-I left like three months ago," Toya started to freak out.

"Yeah, well, Master Giggles had me follow you, and watch your every move just in case he needed you. And He is always a step ahead," she spoke.

"But I left. I walked out. Why do I keep getting reeled back in?" Toya covered his right side of his face with his hand.

"You can never walk out. You are a Black Warrior, Agent T. I've tried for a long time. The moment you oath in, and get sealed it's all over. From that moment on you can never turn back, even if you try they will find you. Even if I didn't follow you they would have tracked you using the seal," she said as they both went quite for a moment.

"I knew I made a wrong choice, but I know I have to live with it. It was my decision, but that house suffocates me. I just had to get away from there for awhile. I'll return once my job is done. Ok?" Toya gave Christina a small smile.

"Just make sure she's dead. Master Giggles wants her dead really bad for some reason," she stated as she punched Toya's shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" he finally looked at her again.

"I'll catch you later, good lookin'!" she kissed his cheek, and then she vanished.

'Gross…Now my cheek needs to be burned. At least she finally left. Now what am I going to do about Kagome?' Toya thought as the train kept moving along the track.


	7. Sorry!

Ok!

So Chapter 5 is taking longer than I expected.

Its also longer, too!

Anyway, Please hang on until then!

I'm hurrying as fast as I can!!!

Always,

Toohru


	8. Chapter 5: He'll Rip Out Your Organs,and

**Chapter 5: He'll Rip Out Your Organs, and Eat Them!**

**~At Tokyo Train Station Cafeteria~**

Kagome was looking at the table she wanted to sit at while she ate he lunch she bought not too long ago.

"Wait! Kagome!!" Kagome heard someone yell as she got hugged from behind.

"Uhwa!!" she was about to hit the guy, but realized it was Tamahome just in time.

"You sure do move fast," he smiled as Kagome hugged him back, dropping her lunch.

"Tamahome!!! When did you-How did you-? I don't even care right now!" she hugged him tighter as his eye twitched.

"Too tight-losing air-…can't breathe…" Tamahome tried to speak; luckily Kagome heard and let him go.

"Sorry. Why don't we sit down?" she motioned to the table she was eyeing.

"We need to talk, Kagome. I'm your-"Tamahome was stopped by Kagome's hand.

"You are my friend, and I should treat you more like one. I am sorry I left without telling you. You see, my mom, grandpa, and Kyoten are dead. Their plane was coming home, and something happen and then their plane crashed. There were no survivors. Not a single person was alive," Kagome looked at Tamahome who grabbed her hand.

"You know I'll always be here for you. No matter what happens, Kagome, I'll never leave you alone," he smiled at her as she smiled back at him.

"Thank you Tamahome, thank you for everything. But Kazumi will miss you. You should go back home," Kagome pulled her hand away from his.

"I'll stay with you, until you find me annoying. I promise I will never leave you alone. Last time I did, all you did was cry. I never want to see you like that again," Tamahome spoke as a tear fell down Kagome's rosy cheeks.

"Alright, the shrine shouldn't be too far. How about we grab some lunch on the way there?" Kagome asked as Tamahome nodded his head.

"Sounds great," he sighed as Kagome's cell phone went off.

"Hello, this is Kagome speaking…Ah!-…y-yes…no!! My friend is going to stay with me…Tomorrow around noon? Sounds good. See you then Officer Ryan," Kagome hung up her phone.

"Who's Officer Ryan?" Tamahome tilted his head as Kagome grabbed her bags.

"That guy that called me earlier to break the news to me. He was making sure I was good, and I wasn't alone," Kagome got up, "Shall we go then Tamahome?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to go," Tamahome smiled as they walked out together hand-in-hand.

**~Three Nights Later~**

"Kagome, hurry, its back on!" Tamahome yelled from the living room couch.

"Ooh, I'm coming!" Kagome yelled back as she came out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn.

"This is the scary part, Kags! Shield your eyes!-Ahh!!!" Tamahome jumped causing the bowl of popcorn to fly.

"Aw, Tamahome, the popcorn," Kagome stood up as Tamahome slowly got up.

"I'm sorry, Ka-"Tamahome was interrupted by the movie.

"No! Don't eat him! I'll do anything ju-Ahh!!" the TV rang.

"Ahh!!!" Kagome and Tamahome screamed as they hugged onto each other.

Just then the bad guy came onto the screen, and held his chain saw in the air. Then a knock could be heard over the TV noise.

"Ta-Tamahome?" Kagome looked up at him as he glanced at the door.

"I know, Kagome," Tamahome put his arm protectively around Kagome.

"Maybe we should answer it this time," Kagome spoke as she grabbed a bat sitting by the couch.

There had been someone knocking at the door since they first came here, and every time they checked no one was there.

"No! It's that bad guy from the movie! He'll rip out your organs, and eat them!! Then he'll burn down the house!!" Tamahome jumped behind the couch, and hide.

"Fine then, I'll go check," Kagome started to make her way to the door, "I'll just go check all by myself. With no one to protect me-"

"Wait!!" Tamahome pushed Kagome aside as he made his way to the door, "I'll protect you from that evil thing!"

"Yes, Tamahome, protect me from the evil thing outside," Kagome giggled to herself as Tamahome grabbed an umbrella from the umbrella container.

"Oh my Gosh!! It's him!!!!" Tamahome whispered loudly as he looked out the peep hole,"Kagome, go-…what's the word? - Hide! Yeah, Kagome go hide! I'll fend him off!!"

"Tama-"Kagome stopped as Tamahome jumped outside, and attempted to jump on the person.

"Woah!" the person stepped to the side so Tamahome fell on his face, "That is the last time I go knocking on doors!"

"Tamahome!!!" Kagome yelled as she swung her bat at the person.

WHAM!!!

'Direct hit!' Kagome thought as she looked to see Tamahome holding the bet.

"I recognize that voice," Tamahome looked at the person's face, "T-Toya! - I can't believe you're here!"

"Huh?" Kagome put the bat down, but still held it as Tamahome jumped on Toya.

"Gah! Get off of me you lug!" Toya tried to push Tamahome off as Kagome swung her bat, and hit Toya on his head.

"What was that for?!" Toya yelled as Tamahome let go of him.

"Yeah, Kagome, that wasn't very nice," Tamahome whined.

"So you must be little Toya? The one that used to beat poor Tamahome up?" Kagome raised her bat ready to hit.

"Wha? - No, no, no! Not me, not ever!" Toya grabbed Tamahome, and rubbed his head, "I would never ever think about hurting this lovely prince! – And why do you want to know who I am?"

"So I know who to sue for trespassing!" Kagome's anger started to rise.

"Oh, then I'm not this Toya Mizuki you two keep talking about. My name is Bill Keith," Toya smiled as Tamahome let go of him, and took Kagome's bat away and hit Toya with it.

"Ow! What the hey-stack!" Toya yelled.

"Tamahome, that's my bat!" Kagome attempted to jump, and grab it but Tamahome moved out of the just as Toya came up behind him causing Kagome to fall on top of Toya.

"Get off of me you chococat!" Toya pushed Kagome off of him, "Man, I've never felt so unwelcomed before. First I get attacked, second I get hit with a bat by a chick, and third I get attacked again but by a girl. I do not get attacked by little child-like girls!! You got that?" Toya yelled so loud that one of Kagome's neighbors threw a shoe at Toya. He hit the floor, and cried…'manly'.

"Come on Tamahome, let's go inside. That thing you call Toya, can stay out here!" Kagome turned her head away from Toya.

"Wha? No! That's not fair! Please, let me stay here!-…my uh-Kazumi kicked me out, and told me where you two would be! And I haven't eaten in days! I'm so hungry…please…" Toya grabbed Kagome's leg as he begged, and gave her the big puppy eyes she can never win against.

"No, Tamahome, let's go inside!" Kagome looked away from Toya, and at Tamahome.

"Kagome, I live here too. So let Toya stay? I'll only ask for this one thing, please?" Tamahome gave her the same look as Toya, and grabbed onto Kagome's other leg.

"Tamahome!!!!" Kagome screamed as her neighbor threw another shoe at Toya.

"What the fudge bucket, dude?!" Toya yelled.

"Come on, Kags, look at him! He looks so cute, and cuddly. He makes you want to hug him! Plus, he would never harm a fly," Tamahome stated as he let go of Kagome's leg, and hugged Toya's head.

"Please? I won't be a burden, I promise!" Toya pleaded, "Plus, you kinda owe me from hitting me upon my beautiful head with you bat. Which still hurts, by the way!"

"Ugh!-…Fine, but only for Tamahome sake. So you better stay on his good side," Kagome warned Toya, "But Tamahome is going to stay in my room just in case something happens! You got that?"

"Geez, you sound like I'm here to kill you!" Toya stood up.

'Man, I have to be careful what I say from now on,' Toya thought as they started to walk inside, and then his stomach made this growling sound.

"I'm hungry. You guys, got any food to spare?" Toya asked grabbing his stomach.

"No! But I'll make some French toast, and Waffles. How does that sound, Tamahome?" Kagome asked as she walked to the kitchen.

"Chococat, you are so mean! Is this how you treat all your guests?" Toya asked following Kagome as Tamahome trailed behind them.

"Just drop it, Toya. You'll lose the argument, and she's just a little frustrated…I think so anyways," Tamahome informed Toya.

"Frustrated? I am so not frustrated!! Tamahome, I'm scared stiff! There's something out there, and it wants to kill me or something," Kagome said as she put the pots on the counter, and they almost fell over.

"Please be careful, Kagome, you might hurt yourself!" Tamahome sighed.

'Crap, I think she's onto me! I better go call headquarters, and-'Toya thought as Kagome tripped over her own two feet right in front of Toya.

"Here," Toya reached out his hand to help her, after he debated what to do.

"Gee, thanks I guess. Maybe you aren't that bad," Kagome thanked him as she brushed herself off.

'Why didn't he just catch me? What a weirdo!' Kagome thought as she went over to the counter, and started to cook.

"You're welcome, and maybe next time, Chococat, you can just watch what you're doing!" Toya told Kagome just as his phone went off, "Wonder who this could-…Master Cuddles!! I'm sorry, but I have to take this!

With that Toya went into the bathroom, and Kagome and Tamahome could faintly hear him mutter into the phone.

"Tamahome, do you think that-"Kagome looks around to see if Toya was coming, "Toya is gay?"

"Happy?" Tamahome tilted his head.

"No! Like-…he likes other men?" Kagome whispered to Tamahome.

"-Ah! Yes, he is! He's just kinda shy about it is all," Tamahome snickered to himself as Toya walked back in looking at his phone.

"So is uh…everything ok?" Kagome looked at Tamahome for help.

"What are you talking about, Chococat?" Toya looked confused.

"Your boyfriend? Is everything ok with your boyfriend?" Tamahome snickered to himself again.

"Boyfriend?! I am not gay!!" Toya yelled.

"You don't have to be shy about it," Kagome smiled as Tamahome fell on the floor in laughter.

"Tamahome," Toya said angrily, "Did you tell chococat that I am gay?!"

"You don't have to lie! Your face said everything when you got that call," Kagome butted in.

"Call? That was my boss," Toya looked at Kagome, "And exactly what about my face told you I was?"

"Well-"Kagome tried to say something, but Toya cut her off.

"I can understand if you thought my pants made me look gay. I mean, do they make my butt look big?" Toya turned, and looked at his butt.

"And that question didn't just prove me wrong," Kagome sighed, "But it was more of you facial expression."

"What facial expression?" Toya looked confused as Kagome had a stack of French toast already made to perfection.

"You looked like you were going to scream! You looked happy to hear from him, and you were looking at your phone when you walked in," Kagome smiled.

"I'm trying to tell you I'm not gay. I'm 99.9% straight…the .01%...I kissed a boy in the eighth grade in a dare that Tamahome set up!" Toya mostly said that to himself, but aloud enough for them to hear.

"Eww!! Tamahome, why would you do that?" Kagome asked as she put the saucer of French toast on the kitchen island for Tamahome, and Toya could share.

"Pay back. He stole my cookie…that, and Toya would never say no to a dare. Unless it involves someone getting hurt, or Carly from the fifth grade," Tamahome spoke.

"Oh I remember Carly. She was nuts about Toya. Well, back then he was the most popular guy in school," Kagome thought back about that memory.

"So instead of that, I dared him to kiss this guy whom had a crush on Toya anyways," Tamahome explained as he stuffed his face.

"Tamahome, I'm disappointed in you. I thought you were a real gentlemen, and here you go doing things like that," Kagome kid around as she hugged him, "But I love you regardless."

"Do I get a hug, chococat?"Toya asked as Kagome just stared at him.

"Why do you call me chococat?" Kagome asked as Tamahome nodded his head.

"Because I can," Toya replied.

Their night went on like this for awhile, until Kagome got tired and dragged Tamahome to bed. Kagome showed Toya where he could stay, and that's when he started his amazing plan to kill her…

* * *

Chococat is a name of a character like Hello Kitty.

My friend and I wrote this story...well up to this point anyways!

She wanted to use chococat because she saw a bag my sister got me laying on desk,

and asked what it was so she used it!

She lives in Washington now,

but we still keep in touch..

So now that this is it

it might take me a while for the next chapter.

:)

But no worries! I can do it!


	9. Chapter 6: Kagome'sFeelings for Tamahome

**Chapter 6: Kagome's Feelings for Tamahome**

**~Early Morning Next Day~**

'I'll go in her room, take her outside, and kill her then!' Toya thought as he grabbed his knife, and put it in his pants behind his back.

He was up all night thinking of a way to kill Kagome, and now that he had his plan he was going to put it to action.

'Its 6'o'clock so she should be in her room sleeping. I know Tamahome won't wake up until so I have time, but I don't remember Kagome's sleeping habits,' Toya thought as he opened her bedroom door slowly.

Toya looked inside to find Kagome's bed made, and Kagome nowhere in her room.

'Where the hell did she go?' Toya thought as he heard someone clear their throat.

"What are you doing in my room?" Kagome asked as Toya turned around.

"What?" he looks around trying to act sleepy, "I thought this was the bathroom. My bad."

He started to walk to his room, but Kagome grabbed his arm.

"I know that's a lie. You've been awake for a while now. I know, you make a lot of noise in the morning," Kagome looked at Toya as he turned around.

"Ok, you caught me…I was going to hang Tamahome outside by his underwear by the window sill," Toya put his hands up as he nearly passed out from almost being caught again by Kagome.

"I'll let you off with a warning this time, but next time you are so out of here…regardless of what Tamahome says," Kagome pushed him as she closed her bedroom door, and went downstairs.

"Thank the Heavens," Toya sighed softly to himself.

"Since you're awake, you're coming with me," Kagome said as she grabbed her coat.

"Why?" Toya asked as he followed Kagome into the kitchen.

"Because this way I can keep an eye on you, and you won't abuse Tamahome. Or is that not ok?" Kagome asked as she grabbed a piece of paper that had a list of things she needed.

"Fine," he grumbled as he grabbed Tamahome's coat.

'I'd rather have her think its Tamahome I'm after than her,' Toya thought as Kagome wrote a note, and stuck it on the fridge.

"What's that for?" Toya asked as he came back into the kitchen.

"It's a note for Tamahome. He'll wake up by the time we get home, but just in case he wakes up sooner," Kagome explained as they walked out of the house.

'She treats Tamahome like he's the only-…wait; Tamahome is the only thing she has left. Well, she won't have to worry about that for too much longer,' Toya thought as they started their walk to the grocery store.

"Alright, so we'll need milk, bread, eggs, meat for tonight's dinner, and vegetables," Kagome went over her list, "Is there anything that you would like Toya?"

"What?" he looked at her confused, she hadn't really called his name before. Well, not in a long time, and was never nice to him…well since he came here yesterday.

"Did you want anything? Food wise. Since we're going, and you'll be here for awhile, I was wondering what kind of food you like," Kagome looked at him as they continued their walk, "You can look while we're in the store."

"Uh…sure, sounds like a plan," Toya said as he looked away.

'It feels nice talking to her. It brings back the good old days, before I became a Black Warrior,' Toya hit his head with his hand, 'Stop thinking that way. She is your target!'

"You ok?" Kagome asked.

"Never better, why do you ask?" Toya smiled.

"I thought-Never mind," Kagome faced forward as did Toya.

**~With Tamahome~**

"Kagome!" Tamahome yelled as he went into the kitchen, "Hello, is anyone home?"

Tamahome went over to the fridge, and found the note that read:

'Dear Tamahome,

Toya and I went to the grocery store.

We'll be back as soon as possible.

I'll make you breakfast when we get back,

And please stay out of trouble.

Love,

Kagome'

"So, I'm alone then?" Tamahome looked around the kitchen, "What to do until they come back?"

Tamahome got an evil grin, and he did the impossible. By the time Kagome, and Toya got back Tamahome had been awake for fifteen minutes. What did he do in fifteen minutes you ask?

"TAMAHOME!!!!" Kagome yelled as she and Toya walked into the kitchen with their arms full of bags of groceries. He had made the house a complete mess.

"Dude, what did you do?"Toya asked as they set the groceries on the counter to see the kitchen was covered in food, and Tamahome eating this huge sundae.

"Tamahome, we left you alone for one hour? How long have you been awake?" Kagome asked as she looked in the fridge to see it empty, "Did you eat everything?"

"I've been awake for fifteen minutes. Plus, I only ate the ice cream, did you want some?" Tamahome asked as he had a serving spoon full of the sundae he made.

"Tamahome, I told you I would make you breakfast when we got home? You couldn't wait for fifteen minutes?" Kagome asked as she started to clean up the kitchen, "This will take me hours to clean."

"I didn't mean to make this big of a mess. And it's only the kitchen, living, entry hallway, and the stairs," Tamahome tried to make his mess sound like nothing.

"Tamahome, I don't even know where to begin to tell you how wrong that sounds! It's still four rooms I have to clean. I thought you've matured since you were little…Just go outside for a little while. Toya, will you help Tamahome hose down outside?" Kagome asked as she put the groceries away, and then grabbed a garbage bag.

"Yeah," Toya squeaked trying to stay out of Kagome's wrath.

"Kagome, I'm really sorry," Tamahome lowered his head.

"I know, just go hose off outside, and don't come inside until everything is clean," Kagome said as she started to throw stuff in the bag.

"Come on, Tamahome, let's leave Kagome alone for a while," Toya said as they went outside.

"How do you make a mess this big in fifteen minutes?" Kagome sighed as she started to clean up the mess Tamahome made.

**~Outside the House~**

"Tamahome, what were you thinking?" Toya asked as he sprayed him with the hose.

"I don't know. Everything just flashed back into my head of what I always wanted to do when I was little," Tamahome looked down as he got sprayed with the hose.

"You should make it up to Kagome; you know she treasures you over anything in the world?" Toya said as he threw a towel at Tamahome.

"She does?" Tamahome walked over to Toya.

"Yeah, she does. You were the only thing she talked about while we were getting groceries this morning," Toya smiled, "She would do anything for you, and then you go destroying the house."

"I-…I'll go fix it!" Tamahome yelled as he ran inside, "Kagome, I want to hel-"

"Woah!" Toya gasped as he ran in after Tamahome, "Did you do this all by yourself, Kagome?"

"Yes, I did. Does it look nice?" Kagome smiled as she wiped her forehead.

Everything in the house seemed to sparkle, and Kagome just smiled at a job well done.

"Yeah it does," Toya looked around, and nodded his head.

"Kagome, I was going to help you," Tamahome stated as Kagome walked over, and hugged him.

"You did enough. Plus, you're soaking wet. You take a shower, and breakfast should be ready by then," Kagome pushed him up the stairs.

"But-"

"Just go, Tamahome, you'll lose if you want to argue with Kagome," Toya stated as Tamahome gave in.

"Fine, but don't let Kagome make breakfast!" Tamahome yelled as he went to shower.

"So, you really know how to clean fast," Toya stated as they made their way into the kitchen.

"I had to, or Tamahome would've wanted to help. He never means to make a mess, it's just in his blood I guess," Kagome shrugged as she pulled out the pats to cook.

"Hey, no cooking!" Toya nudged Kagome out of the way, "Just tell me what to do."

"But you told me that you didn't-"

"Just tell me, Kagome!" Toya looked at her as she kept quiet, "Fine, I'll just make biscuits, eggs, and bacon."

"Don't forget the gravy," Kagome smiled as she sat down on a bar stool at the kitchen island.

"What, now you're going to tell me what to do?" Toya asked as he made scrambled eggs, threw the tray with the biscuits on it in the oven, and stirred the gravy.

"You're doing a great job," Kagome smiled.

"Whatever," Toya looked at what he was doing.

"Wow, Toya, you're cooking?" Tamahome asked as he hugged Kagome from behind.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Toya asked as Kagome's smile widened.

'Man, I feel like a third wheel,' Toya thought as he put the food in serving containers.

"So, just for the record, I am sorry about the mess Kagome," Tamahome apologized again as Kagome just nodded.

"You can stop apologizing now. I understand," Kagome spoke as the three of them dug into the food that Toya made.

"So, what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Toya asked.

"Well, since you came over when we were just watching a movie. I think Tamahome and I will finish it. You can watch it with us. We're going to start it from the beginning," Kagome stated as she started to eat her breakfast.

"Uh…I think I'm good. I'll go in my room. I actually left my bag of clothes outside in the bush. I think, I'll go get it," Toya stated as he shoved his food in his mouth.

"Oh really? Is that what you're going to do all day?" Kagome asked as he stood up.

"Yes I am. Do you have a problem with that?" Toya asked as he left.

"What is Toya's problem?" Kagome asked as Tamahome looked up with a mouth full of food.

"Wha?"

"Never mind, Tamahome, its nothing. You just eat," Kagome spoke as she looked out the window to see the backyard.


	10. Chapter 7: We Love You, Toya

**Chapter 7: We Love You, Toya**

**~With Toya About A Week Later~**

***Gyoza**-Japanese dumpling

***Japanese Buckwheat Noodles**-Soba, fish cake "_naruto_", boiled spinach, and some _buna shimeji_ mushrooms

"_Have you killed her yet?_" a deep voice came from Toya's phone as he turned the TV on.

"No, I have not. She is a tricky one. I get so close to killing her, and then she does something that prevents me from doing it. She's just to smart. I have to kill her carefully, or she'll catch on to my plan," Toya explained.

"_Well, hurry up. She needs to be dead by tonight, or we attack. You got that?_" the voice rang again.

"I will, I promise, Master Giggles," Toya hummed over the phone as Master Giggles hung up.

Toya laid on the bed as he looked at the ceiling.

"Pushy Old Man, just die already," Toya sighed as he put his arm over his eyes.

"Toya, lunch is ready," Kagome knocked on his door.

"I'll be down in a little bit," he called back to her.

"Alright," Kagome sighed as she walked away.

'Why does she have to notice all the little things that I do? She's like a mother, ugh, she makes me want to punch someone in the face,' Toya thought as he got up, 'Master Giggles will come tonight, and Kagome won't die…He will.'

Toya sighed heavily as he came out of his room. Kagome had noticed something was wrong a couple days earlier, and was always watching Toya's every move. She thought that if she did that then she might find an answer, and might be able to help him.

"Kagome, look! I'm a scary cheese monster!" Tamahome stomped around as Toya walked into the kitchen.

"You guys haven't started to eat yet?" Toya asked surprised.

"Nope, Kagome wanted to wait for the rest of the family to eat," Tamahome spoke as Toya looked at Kagome who was setting the table for three.

"You made Tamahome wait for me?" Toya asked as he looked at Kagome.

"You've lived here for almost a week now, and you help around the house. So yeah, you and Tamahome are my family now," Kagome looked, and smiled at Toya who sat in his usual seat.

"I don't see why you think that. I'm a bad guy, chococat," Toya said as Tamahome, and Kagome sat down and started to eat.

"Can we eat now, Kagome?" Tamahome asked as Kagome put food on every one's plate.

"Yes, Tamahome, we can eat now," a warm smile settled on Kagome's face as she watched Tamahome eat.

'Why is she sad?' Toya thought as he ate.

"Hey," Toya said kinda loudly.

"What?" Kagome asked as she looked up at him.

"You made my favorite," Toya whispered.

"Of course, I made Tamahome's favorite yesterday, and I made yours today. Is that bad? Did I make it wrong?" Kagome asked leaning closer to Toya.

"No, no it's perfect. You made it just the way I like it," Toya looked at his plate.

'She really has been paying attention. She made gyoza*, teriyaki chicken, and Japanese buckwheat noodles*,' Toya thought as he ate.

"Kags, what movie did you want to watch tonight?" Tamahome asked as Toya looked up at him.

"Let's see, we can go rent movies, and just watch them all tonight. Sound good?" Kagome asked.

"What about you, Toya?" Tamahome asked looking at him.

"Uh yeah. We can go rent movies. Watch something everyone wants to watch," Toya was taken aback.

Tamahome and Kagome never really asked Toya wanted to do, or anything of the sort.

"You ok, Toya? You look sick?" Kagome asked as she reached over to check his temperature.

"Yes, I'm fine. I think I'm just full," he said pulling away from Kagome's touch.

"Oh, well I'll just put the leftovers in the fridge so you can eat them later, ok?" Kagome said as Toya nodded his head, and headed towards his room.

"Kagome, may I eat Toya's food since he's done?" Tamahome begged as he reached for it.

"Yeah, I'll just make him a portion for later," Kagome started to put some food away for Toya later.

'He didn't eat much. I hope he isn't getting sick,' Kagome thought.

**~Later That Night at 8:35~**

"Hello?" Toya answered his phone as Tamahome flopped on the couch, and Kagome popped some popcorn.

"_Toya, its Kazumi. I'm just checking in_," the person on the other line rung.

"Oh, well we're all doing well. Actually, we're just about to watch 'Robin Hood'," Toya replied happily once he found out it wasn't Master Giggles.

"_Oh, well then I'll let you go, but let me hear Tamahome's voice_," Kazumi demanded.

"Tamahome, its Kazumi! Say hello!" Toya yelled as Kagome walked into the living room.

"Hello, Kazumi!!" Kagome and Tamahome sung in unison.

"_Alright, well you three enjoy your movie_," Kazumi hung up.

"Alright, lets watch that Robin Hood now," Toya sat on the couch leaving room for Kagome in the middle of him, and Tamahome.

"What did Kazumi want?" Kagome asked as she sat in the space left for her.

"He just wanted to check in on the two of you. He was worried, and he forgot Tamahome's number so he called me," Toya explained as Tamahome started the movie.

"Shh! Toya, its starting!!" Tamahome hissed as they all settled down.

As the movie played Toya forgot Master Giggles' threat. Everything was peaceful, and Master Giggles' threat seemed to have vanished.

CRASH!!!

"What was that?" Kagome yelled as she set the popcorn on the coffee table, and looked up the stairs to see these big men running down.

"Get the girl! And if we lose Toya, that's too bad," a deep, dark voice rang from the top of the stairs.

"Master Giggles," Toya cursed under his breath as he got in front of a shaking Kagome.

"Toya, do you know who these guys are?" Tamahome asked as he got on the other side of Kagome.

"You would hate me if I told you," Toya stated as he got in his fighting stance.

"Oh, so Agent T hasn't told you who he really is?" Master Giggles chuckled.

"Agent T?" Kagome asked as she poked her head from behind Toya's back.

"Yes, small one, Agent T. That's Toya's name in the establishment I run," he spoke as he came down so Kagome could hear him better.

"Toya what is he talking about?" Kagome asked as she, and Tamahome looked up at him with big eyes.

"It's true," Toya put his arms down, and looked away from them both.

"What's this 'establishment' you run about?" Kagome asked Master Giggles with fire in her eyes.

"It's an assassination company. We train children to kill, to have no emotions, and to do whatever I tell them," Master Giggles smirked as he got closer to Kagome.

"Toya, tell him he's got it wrong!" Tamahome yelled as he gripped Toya's arms, and shook him.

"Do you want to hear the assignment I gave him?" Master Giggles was standing in front of Kagome now.

"What?" Kagome spat at him.

"He was to kill you, small one," as he spoke Kagome got a chill down her spine.

"What?" Tamahome yelled as he grabbed Kagome away from Master Giggles' reach.

"But, I failed to do that," Toya spoke, "I would never harm Kagome. Tamahome, you know that."

"I don't know what I know anymore," Tamahome looked away from Toya…disappointed.

"Tamahome," Toya exhaled painfully, "K-kagome?"

"Toya, if you would have just told us from the beginning," Kagome shook her head.

"Kagome, if you come with me and are a good small one you don't have to die today. I can train you, and you can live," Master Giggles reached his hand out to Kagome.

"Kagome!" Tamahome and Toya yelled in unison as Kagome reached her hand out.

"You wish!" Kagome pulled her hand back quick, and ran into the kitchen.

"After her!!" Master Giggles demanded as his goons went into the kitchen.

"Hey, Mister I have three lessons for you!" Kagome yelled from the kitchen hidden in her secret spot.

"Oh, and what are they?" he asked as he stepped closer to the kitchen.

"Lesson one: Never enter my house without my permission," Kagome spoke.

BANG!!!!

She had hit one of his goons with her frying pan, and then ran into the pitch-black kitchen to hide again.

"You just knock out one of-"

"I'm not done yet!" Kagome warned him.

"Alright, I believe you have two more lessons to teach me."

"Second: Never threaten my friends," Kagome breathed out heavily.

SMACK!!!!!

"Let me guess, that was one of your best goons, right? Well, that was one of my best pots," Kagome said.

"You know, small one, you can't hide forever," Master Giggles warned.

"Alright. Tamahome, NOW!!!!" Kagome screamed as she threw him a bat, and she came out with a rolling pin, "I am not going anywhere!"

"You still have one lesson, small one," Master Giggles said as he looked at Toya, "Get her for me Agent T."

"You don't have to listen to him. You are your own person!" Kagome spoke as Tamahome fought off some goons.

"Kagome's right, Toya, do what you want!" Tamahome nodded his head as he threw a goon over his head, and into the coffee table.

"He will always obey his Master!" Master Giggles' eyes turned a blood red color as he grabbed Kagome's throat.

"Kagome!" Tamahome yelled as Kagome gasped for air.

"T-Toya," Kagome managed to breath.

'I remember her smile as I would sarcastically talk to her,' Toya thought as he thought of Kagome's smiling face when she cooked.

"Die, small one!!!" Master Giggles yelled as he gripped Kagome's throat tighter.

"KAGOME!" Toya yelled as he round kicked Master Giggles into the wall, and then he scooped Kagome into his arms, "Kagome, I am so sorry! I never thought about killing. I mean, at first, but not now. I-"

"It's ok, Toya. I know you wouldn't kill me," Kagome spoke in a hoarse tone, and she smiled as Tamahome ran over.

"Take care of Kagome for a minute, Tamahome. I have to take the trash out," Toya said as he got up, and walked over to Master Giggles.

"Toya, don't be too reckless," Tamahome smiled at Toya.

"Lesson three: Never try to hurt Kagome in any shape, or form while she lives with two masters of karate. The chances that'll you'll live are very slim," Toya said as Master Giggles stood up.

"You wouldn't, we have a deal," he leaned against the wall to support him up.

"You broke that once you told me what to do," Toya said as he took him outside and his goons all ran out of the house like ants from an ant hill.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Tamahome asked as he set her on the couch.

"I'll be ok," Kagome spoke in that hoarse tone again.

"I'll go get the first aid kit," Tamahome ran upstairs.

"Kagome," Toya sighed as he ran over to her after he locked the front door.

It hurt for Kagome to speak so she just smiled, and grabbed Toya into a hug.

"K-Kagome, what are you doing?" Toya pushed back on the couch as Tamahome ran over.

"Why does Toya get a hug?" he spoke as he set the first aid kit down.

"I'm sorry," Kagome spoke softly as she hugged Tamahome.

Tamahome and Kagome's faces both turned red. Toya saw this, and started to clean up the house.

"Kagome, they didn't break anything up stairs," Tamahome noted as he started to bandage Kagome's neck.

"Toya, we'll clean the house together," Kagome said softly as he turned, and nodded his head.


	11. Gomen!

3

I am so sorry that ch7 took so long!

x

I do hope you like it!

It might be a while for ch8

but

please enjoy

O

Always,

Toohru

////


	12. Chapter 8: Where Are You Kagome!

**Chapter 8: Where are you Kagome?!**

**~The Next Day after Lunch~**

"Hey, Tamahome, where's Kagome?" Toya asked as he threw the box of pizza in the trash.

"She went out early this morning. I think she went to the school to grab her graduation certificate," Tamahome looked up Toya as he walked over to Tamahome, who was flipping through channels, "Why do you ask?"

"Do you know when that was?" Toya asked as he grabbed the remote from him, and turned the TV off.

"Around seven-ish, why?" Tamahome asked as he looked up at Toya.

"Well, do you know when she said she'd be back?"

"Why do you want to know?!" Tamahome yelled as he stood up, and looked Toya straight in the eyes.

"Because…she's late," Toya breathed plainly.

"If you knew when she was suppose to be back, then why did you ask me?" Tamahome hit Toya's shoulder.

"I just wanted to know if I was right," Toya sighed as he sat down on the couch.

"Well, she did say she was going to be back before lunch, but maybe something happened to her," Tamahome said getting worried.

"Maybe you should call her," Toya smirked as Tamahome looked frantically for the phone.

'She leaves me here to babysit Tamahome. She is so in for it later,' Toya cursed in his thoughts.

Ring, Ring

"Toya, get the phone, its ringing!" Tamahome yelled as he tried to find it.

"Here," Toya threw the ringing phone to Tamahome as he caught it, and answered it.

"Hello?" Tamahome answered.

"_Hello, I was looking for a Kagome Yamaguichi_?" a feminine voice rang over the phone line.

"May I ask who this is?" Tamahome tilted his head as Toya looked at him.

"_Of course, I am from Miss Yamaguichi's school. I've been waiting for her, but she hasn't come yet. I was wondering if she was alright_," the voice answered.

"That's not like Kagome. Do you think you can just mail her certificate to her house? Her new address, not her old one," Tamahome asked as they traded off responses, and ended the call.

"So, who was it?" Toya asked as Tamahome put the phone on the charger.

"That was Kagome's principle from her school. Kagome never made it to the school," Tamahome flopped on the couch.

"Then, where is Kagome?" Toya asked as he stood up.

"She didn't know. She was hoping we knew something. This isn't like Kagome to go missing," Tamahome started to tear up, "What if we never find Kagome? What if she never comes home?"

"Tamahome," Toya grabbed Tamahome's shoulders, "She will come back. Kagome loves you too much to just leave you here. She'll come back."

Toya reassured Tamahome as his eyes grew gentle.

"Kagome will come back. I know for sure," Toya ruffled the front of Tamahome's hair, "Don't you worry. We'll find her."

"How can you be so sure?" a tear rolled down Tamahome's cheek.

"Kagome told me herself that she loves you, and would never abandon you. She'll come back," Toya smiled as Tamahome got up.

"So, where do we look for Kagome first?" Tamahome asked as he ran his hand through his hair, Anything for Kagome."

His smile could even blind blind people.

"You try and call her, and I'll go get a bag ready for our trip," Toya nodded as he went to go pack some stuff in Tamahome's backpack.

"Roger!" Tamahome saluted.

'Kagome, where are you?' Toya thought as Tamahome ran in his room to tell Toya the news of Kagome.

"Toya, some guy answered Kagome's phone, and Kagome was screaming in the background!" Tamahome spoke like lightning.

"Do you remember what his voice sounded like?" Toya asked as he zipped Tamahome's backpack up.

"His voice was low and deep. He also had this British accent," Toya nodded.

"She's in Hiroshima," Toya looked at Tamahome, "That guy was none other than one of the most ruthless of the assassins I worked with."

"What, how can you be so sure?" Tamahome flared his arms.

"I know him like he knows me. Master Giggles probably asked him to kidnap Kagome so I would come after him. He knows if I betrayed Master Giggles, then I'll do anything to find Kagome," Toya said with his eyes closed thinking.

"Toya, is Kagome alive?"

"Yes, he knows to keep Kagome alive to get me fired up. She'll be fine as long as she keeps her mouth shut," Toya sighed as they got everything ready to leave.

**~With Kagome in Hiroshima~**

"Hey, whoever you are, you better let me go!" Kagome demanded as she shook her arms.

"Not a chance, kitten," the boy flipped through a book.

Kagome glared at him as he read. She was on her way to her high school to get her graduation certificate when this boy came, and took her away. Her wrists were hanging from dangling chains that kept her there. Her feet were also chained up so she wouldn't kick the boy when he came over to her.

"Why are you doing this?" Kagome yelled as she tried to get free again.

"My master as asked me so kindly to kill an ex-agent, but you must know who that is," he spoke as Kagome's eyes got dull.

"Toya," Kagome whispered, "Don't rescue me, it's a trap."

"Well, kitten, since you'll be here for another hour or so. Let me introduce myself. I'm Agent X, but you can call me Ryuu," he spoke as Kagome just sat there.

"…" Kagome was getting depressed.

"What's wrong, kitten?" Ryuu asked as he walked over to Kagome, and grabbed her face, "Are you thinking about Toya? Or are you too much in love with Tamahome to notice that Toya's feelings for you?"

"What?" Kagome asked as she looked up at Ryuu confused.

"Hmph, Toya won't come for you if he doesn't like you, but if he does come for you that means he likes you more than you know. Especially if he reacts like I think he does. Just keep that in mind," Ryuu spoke as Kagome shook her head free from his grasp.

"Why do you call me kitten?" Kagome glared at Ryuu as he sat in his chair.

"Do you remember what Toya used to call you?"

"…chococat…"  
"Yup, and he used to call you that when he talked about you in master's house," Ryuu smirked, "That was his pet name for you, kitten."

"I don't understand," Kagome looked up at him.

"He would never call you Kagome…never. He always called you chococat, and before he left he was happy."

"Why?"

"Why was he happy?"

"Yes, why was he happy?"

"Well, kitten, Tamahome had sent him a picture of you and him. Toya was happy to know Tamahome still thought about him, and he was really surprised at how much you'd grown since junior high," Ryuu spoke as Kagome's face went red.

"That's not Toya. He wouldn't be happy to see me," Kagome's blush went away.

"Trust me, kitten, he cares for you more than you know."

**~With Tamahome and Toya~**

"Toya, do you believe Kagome will be ok?" Tamahome asked as they sat on a train to Hiroshima.

"She will be alive, Ryuu wouldn't kill her. Not until I see her," Toya rested his chin in his hand, and his elbow on the window sill.

"You seem so sure." Tamahome looked at his hands which were folded neatly on his lap.

"She'll be ok, she just has to be," Toya gazed at the sky.

"You're worried about her too, aren't you?" Tamahome asked as gave Toya a small smile.

'Don't worry, Kagome, I'll save you. Just you wait for me, I promise I'll come for you,' Toya thought as he looked into the sunset.

"Kagome," Toya whispered into his hand as he saw Kagome's giggling face in a cloud.


	13. Chapter 9: Kagome, I love you too

**Chapter 9: Kagome, I-I love you too**

**~With Toya and Tamahome~**

"Toya, look at this," Tamahome said as he showed Toya his phone.

"_Breaking news! We just got a video saying that someone kidnapped a teenage girl. He is also requesting that we tell a Toya Mizuki to hurry and rescue her. So whoever you are, please hurry. He says he won't harm her, but he will if you don't come before midnight tonight_," the news lady said as Toya, and Tamahome sat on a park bench.

"What'll we do if we can't find them?" Tamahome asked as Toya looked at the time.

"We'll be fine on the time. We have a lot of time," Toya said as he grabbed the bag, "We should split up and look for Kagome."

"No, no splitting up. We stick together, I don't want to lose you too," Tamahome stood up, and put his foot down on the situation.

"Ok, fine. We stay together. Now let's go look forKagome," Toya said as they ran off in search of Kagome.

**~With Kagome and Ryuu~**

"So, kitten, I think my message will reach Toya in time. He'll be looking for you, and he'll need our help. So, let's go to where they'll look last, kitten," Ryuu said as he hand-cuffed Kagome.

"Stop calling me kitten. It's annoying," Kagome glared at him as they started to walk over to a car.

"And why should I stop? Calling you kitten is so much for cute than Ka-go-me," he whispered Kagome's name in her ear.

"Stop!!" Kagome shivered as he touched her.

'He feels gross. Toya, please be safe. Tamahome, please hurry!' Kagome thought as they left the building they were in.

**~With Tamahome and Toya~**

"So, where do think we should look?" Tamahome asked as they ran down streets.

"Ryuu will go where I look last. So let's look there first," Toya said as they ran past people.

"Where would that be?" Tamahome asked.

"The park. After we meet Kagome that day I would always go to a park before, and after I would complete my missions," Toya sighed as he stopped in front of a lady pushing a baby carriage.

"Oh my dear, do you need something, young man?" the woman asked as Tamahome stopped beside Toya, and fell to the ground.

"Can we stop for a moment, Toya?" Tamahome breathed heavily.

"Yes, and yes ma'am I need something. I need to know where I can find a park around here. It's important. I need to find something important to my friend here, and I believe it's a park," Toya looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Oh my, well there's one straight down, and to the left," she spoke as she tried not to swoon over Toya's look.

"Thank you," he grabbed her hands, "Thank you so much!"

"Oh!" she blushed as Tamahome stood up.

"Are we going now?" Tamahome asked as Toya let go of the woman's hands.

"Yes," Toya said as they ran off.

"What a charming young man," the woman blushed again just as her baby started whaling.

"Do you really think he'd take her to a park?" Tamahome breathed out as they ran to the light.

"Yes, I know he will for sure," Toya spoke as they took a left.

"Alright," Tamahome breathed heavily as they came to the park.

An empty park…

"No one's here," Toya whispered as Tamahome slumped on the grass, "Tamahome, you stay here. I'm gonna go buy a map of the city."

"Shouldn't you have done that when we first got here?"

"Shut up, I'll be right back," as Toya left Tamahome just laid there resting, trying to capture some of the night's air in his lungs.

"Kagome," Tamahome blushed as he spoke her name, "I miss you."

"Well, I hope you do," Toya said as he dropped a paper bag next to Tamahome, "Eat that, you'll need your strength."

"Thanks," Tamahome spoke as he sat up, and ate his dumpling, and drank his milk, "Mhmm, this is good!"

"Yeah, so I think we should try this park over down this way first. Oh, and then this one. It might take us a while, but I think we can do it," Toya said as Tamahome looked at funny.

"How many more?" Tamahome asked as he swallowed.

"Maybe about three, or four," Toya said as he took a bite out of dumpling, and gave the rest to Tamahome.

"Do we have to run?"

"Yes, it's the only way. We need to keep our money for food."

"Alright, let me take the bag this time," Tamahome said as he reached out his hand.

"No way, Tamahome, you can barely run without it. Don't worry, I'm used to this type of stuff," Toya smiled as he threw the trash away.

"Alright, then where to next?"

"Just follow me," Toya said as they ran off.

**~With Kagome and Ryuu~**

"So, which park shall we go to, kitten?" Ryuu asked as Kagome gave him the silent treatment.

"…"

"What, are you giving me the silent treatment? Oh, how very cute of you, kitten," Ryuu smirked as he grabbed her chin, "I suggest you talk to me, or you'll have to pay a hefty price."

"…" Kagome glared at him as his face drew in closer to hers.

"I warned you, didn't I?" he smirked as he kissed her.

Kagome muffled stop as he kissed her, this act made her feel dirtier by the minute.

"See?" Ryuu tilted his head as Kagome breathed heavily.

"…" she fell against the seat of the car.

'This is too much. I've lost,' Kagome thought as Ryuu pulled her up, and close to him.

"Now, kitten, if you make that face I'll have to wipe it off again," Ryuu put his arm around Kagome, "Driver please take us to the park I always go to."

"Of course," the driver said as he flashed Kagome an apologetic smile.

"Toya, you better hurry. Poor kitten is getting tired of waiting," Ryuu spoke aloud as he kissed Kagome again.

**~With Tamahome and Toya~**

"This is it. If we keep along this upper part of the building we'll get there. To the very last park in Hiroshima," Toya sighed as Tamahome feel in the grass again.

"Yippee," Tamahome sighed as he tried to catch his breath.

"I remember this park," Toya said as he looked around.

"Is that good?"

"I'm not really sure. I feel like I've been here before. Not too long ago either," Toya said as a scream could be heard across the bridge they just crossed.

"Kagome?" Tamahome sat up.

"Tamahome you stay here. I'll go check it out," Toya said as he put the backpack next Tamahome.

"Be safe!"

"I'll be right back," Toya shrugged it off as he could see Ryuu pulling Kagome on the opposite side of the bridge.

"How did you get here so fast?" Ryuu asked as he started to back up.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Toya yelled as he ran across it.

"Toya, don't it's a trap!" Kagome yelled as tears streamed down her face.

"I don't care. I'll fight them off!" Toya yelled as Ryuu pulled out a gun, and pointed it at Kagome's head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I have guys surrounding this place," Ryuu spoke as Kagome's eyes seemed to dull, and grey.

"Kagome," Toya stopped halfway across the bridge, "Just let Kagome go, and you can have me instead."

"That is quite the offer, but I'll have to decline. Kitten, here has been quite the company. Haven't you, kitten?" Ryuu asked as he breathed in Kagome's ear.

"No," she flinched.

"Kitten?" Toya asked baffled.

"Yes, do you not remember why?"

"If I did I wouldn't have asked you," Toya shook his head.

"It's because you would call her chococat, and when I called her that you yelled at me."

"_I_did that? I don't remember. Anyway, just give me Kagome back!" Toya yelled.

"There you go trying to change the subject. Oh, and that must be Tamahome," Ryuu smirked as Tamahome was at the end of the bridge behind Toya.

"Tamahome, what are you doing here?"

"You didn't come right back. I got worried," Tamahome said as he set the backpack down next to him, "I'll just stay over here."

"Tamahome!!" Kagome yelled as she tried to get free.

"Do you want Tamahome that much? Do you not even care if I take Toya?" Ryuu pointed out as Kagome froze.

"Tamahome," she whispered as Tamahome gave her a reassuring smile.

"Well, kitten, do you want to know why Toya got mad at me for calling you _his_ pet name?" Ryuu asked as man came over to Tamahome, and pinned him down.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Tamahome yelled as Toya turned around to look at him.

"Keep your attention on kitten, or she might get punished again," Ryuu warned as Kagome shrilled in protest.

"What?" Toya turned back around as Ryuu's lips got closer to Kagome's.

"That's better," Ryuu stopped as he took his eyes off of Toya, "Poor kitten almost got kissed again."

"Again? When did you kiss her before?" Toya asked as his expression changed to angry.

"She wouldn't talk to me so I punished her earlier. Why, are you jealous?" Ryuu asked as Toya tightened his hands into fists.

"Ryuu, tell me about Toya," Kagome called Ryuu by his name for the first time.

"Kitten, you said my name!" his face got bright as all of his attention went on Kagome, "Say my name again."

"Ryuu," Kagome said, "But you were going to tell me a story earlier, weren't you?"

Kagome knew how to sweet talk a boy and it sure was working.

'Always make him think he remembered things, and always keep him happy. That way no harm shall be done,' Kagome thought as she smiled at Ryuu.

"I believe I was just about to tell you of Toya," Ryuu said as Toya looked bewildered.

"Get Tamahome," Kagome mouthed to Toya as he nodded his head.

"Toya, used to talk about you all the time, nonstop! It was quite cute, actually. He would get flustered over a girl, but any girl I soon came to realize. I soon got curious about you, and did some digging."

"You did? And what did you find?" Kagome asked trying to keep all of his attention.

"Toya and you barely spoke, but you did you two argued nonstop. Always about the little things, but he would always apologize for his mistakes. And you would always forgive him, no matter what."

"And?" Kagome's eyes remembering it all.

"You would apologize later to him, by baking his favorite sweets. Tamahome hated it when you two fought so he locked you two in a room for a day. He got that idea from Kazumi."

"He did," Kagome nodded her head in laughter.

"I couldn't see into the room, so I don't know what happened in there. But when Tamahome finally let you two out, you two changed. You became less hostile towards each other."

"We did that for Tamahome. We argued, but then we came to realize we had one thing in common, Tamahome. We both loved Tamahome so much we would've done anything," Kagome smiled.

"Kitten, I like it when you smile," Ryuu spoke as Kagome got nervous, the bad kind of nervous.

"Toya," Kagome called out as Toya came up behind Ryuu, and took his gun away from him.

"You know, guns are dangerous for little children," Toya smirked as Ryuu dropped Kagome on the ground.

I mean, dropped. Like he just totally forgot about her, and dropped her on her butt.

"Ow," Kagome moaned.

"Gimme back my gun," Ryuu whined like a baby.

"No, not until you apologize, Ryu-ryu," Toya smirked as Ryuu tried to jump, and grab it.

"Give it back!! I'll tell master! Give it back, now!!" Ryuu ordered, "And don't call me Ryu-ryu! It's annoying!!"

"Ryu-ryu!!" Kagome called as her eyebrow twitched.

"Kagome's got you beaten with nick names. I'd rather be called Ryu-ryu than kitten," Toya said as Tamahome took the handcuffs off Kagome.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kagome squealed as she hugged Tamahome.

"Yup, but not too tight or-"Tamahome tried to say as they fell on the floor.

"I love you, Tamahome," Kagome blushed as cuddled him.

"I love you too, Kags," Tamahome smiled as Ryuu gave up, and went home.

"What a baby," Toya said as he pulled about the gun, smashed it, and threw it away.

"I mean it Tamahome, I really do love you," Kagome said sitting up, keeping their gaze locked in the process.

"This is awkward," Toya said as he went to go get his backpack.

"What do you mean Kagome?" Tamahome tilted his head.

"Tamahome," Kagome looked hurt.

"Kagome, don't give that look!" Tamahome looked away as Kagome crawled over to face Tamahome, and gave him a kiss.

Not one of those 'family' kisses, or a 'peck'. This was one of those kisses that leave you breathless.

"K-Kagome," Tamahome whispered as she pulled away.

"…Tamahome…" Kagome's aura became all pink, and happy.

"Does this mean that you like me like-"

"No, Tamahome. That meant I love you like that one little girl liked Toya, but not that creepy," Kagome looked at Tamahome lovingly.

"K-kagome, that's embarrassing!" Tamahome yelled as he hid his face in his hands.

"Are you two done yet?" Toya asked as he walked over.

"Oh my gosh, Toya I am so sorry. I-I totally forgot you were here," Kagome smiled as Toya fell to the floor in shock.

"Well, let's go home," Tamahome said as Toya turned the other way, and looked for money in his backpack.

"Alright," Kagome sighed as Tamahome stopped her with a hug from behind.

"Kagome, I-I love you too," Tamahome said as he blushed massively.

"Hey, love birds, let's go. I got the money," Toya said as he waved for them to follow.


	14. Chapter 10: What Happened to the Roof?

**Chapter 10: What Happened to the Roof?**

**~A Couple Days Later~**

"Breakfast," Kagome called as she flipped the last omelet.

"Coming, Kags," Tamahome called back as he banged on Toya's door, "Get up! Breakfast is ready you lazy bones!"

"I'll be right there, Tamahome," Toya whispered loud enough for Tamahome to hear him.

"Stop that, Tamahome," Kagome giggled as Tamahome tickled her.

"And why should I?" Tamahome joked seductively.

"T-Tamahome," Kagome blushed as Tamahome leaned in for a kiss, and then Toya came into the kitchen.

"Gross, I'm going back to bed," Toya whined as he was about to walk out.

"Wait, I made breakfast," Kagome breathed as she pulled away from Tamahome.

"Suddenly, I don't feel so hungry," Toya said as he went to his room.

"Tamahome, go talk to him, please?" Kagome asked with her big brown orbs.

"You know very well that using your eyes is cheating," Tamahome looked away.

"No its not. I was born this way. Are you saying that I'm not allowed to be this way?" Kagome rubbed her shoulder against Tamahome chest.

"Alright! I'll go talk to him. Just stop," Tamahome run up the stairs.

"Works every time," Kagome snickered.

"Toya?" Tamahome knocked on his door.

"Go away, Tamahome. I want to be alone right now," Toya spoke as he put his ear phones in his ears.

"You always want to be alone, Toya. You've distanced yourself from Kagome and I. Why Toya?" Tamahome asked as he put his forehead to the door.

"Because I'm debating whether or not to go back to being an assassin," Toya sighed as he hit his head knowing that that was a lie.

"Really, Toya?" Tamahome sounded surprised, "Why didn't you just tell us? We would've helped you."

"You can't be too certain. You'd tell me not to do it, and Kagome would go along with whatever you say," Toya rolled over on his bed, "Just go back to Kagome."

"Are you sure?" Tamahome asked worried.

"Yes, I'll be just fine. Go on, go back to Kagome," Toya said as he could hear Tamahome run down the stairs.

'Why do I care about them dating so much?' Toya thought as he put a pillow over his face, 'Kagome has always loved Tamahome…always. So why does my chest hurt so much?'

As Toya thought he couldn't help but feel a little sleepy.

**~With the sunrise~**

Toya fell off his bed and onto the floor. Just as that happened he could hear Kagome's window open.

"Kagome," Toya whispered softly as he got up.

As he walked to go to Kagome's room he could hear someone rustling around in Kagome's room.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Toya asked as he knocked on her door.

As he knocked Kagome's door slowly opened, and Toya could see this human-like figure in red scoop Kagome up.

"Kagome!!" Toya yelled as he chased after them, but he was too late for the human-like figure in red had already jumped out of Kagome's window and ran to the well.

"Toya, what's all the racket so early in the morning?" Tamahome rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Tamahome, this person I'm guessing a guy took Kagome!" Toya yelled as he ran to his room to grab some weapons, and supply.

"What, Kagome's gone?!" Tamahome yelled as he stumbled to Toya's room.

"Yeah, go get dressed. We'll go after them, and get Kagome back," Toya said as he changed, and Tamahome ran to his room to do the same.

"Will we be able to find her?" Tamahome asked as he ran back to Toya's room.

"We found her last time, didn't we," Toya stated more than asked.

"No," Tamahome whispered.

"What do you mean 'no'? We did find her, and we saved her!" Toya yelled looking at Tamahome's sad face.

"No _**we**_ didn't. You did. All by yourself without any assistance from me. I didn't need to be there!" Tamahome was now crying.

"Tamahome," Toya whispered as he hugged him, "Why are you crying?"

"Because if it weren't for the fact that Kagome has always loved me…we wouldn't be dating," Tamahome wiped his tears away.

"Kagome loves you because you are you, and not anyone else," Toya said softly as he patted Tamahome's head.

'So he realized Kagome loved him back when we were in junior high then?' Toya thought as Tamahome stood up.

"Don't you like Kagome?" Tamahome asked as Toya's face turned red as a tomato.

"Me? Like Kagome? You have to be kidding! How could I ever like that little girl?" Toya scratched the back of his head as he laughed loudly.

"Yeah, you just basically said you love her 100percent love," Tamahome nodded his head.

"Kagome and I don't ever get along. Unless it's for you," Toya pointed out.

"That's true," Tamahome rolled his head to look at Toya, "But you know, I'm only dating her because I felt bad about not liking her the way she likes me."

"You what?" Toya grabbed Tamahome's shirt collar, "Tell me you at least like Kagome now."

"I think of her like family. That is why we only kiss once. Making out with her will make me vomit," Tamahome looked away.

"Does she know?"

"Well duh! I told her that when we got home that night. She told me as long as I tell her when I've had enough that's fine with her," Tamahome spoke so casually.

"I thought you were a different person then that! But I guess I was wrong," Toya let Tamahome go.

'How could he go from crying over Kagome to not giving two shits? Where is the Tamahome I know?!' Toya thought as Tamahome straightened out his shirt.

"Shall we go to the place where Kagome vanished?" Tamahome asked as Toya grabbed the bag.

"Sure," Toya seemed a little dazed.

'I hope he believes all that,' Tamahome thought, 'I really do love Kagome, but she doesn't need me. She needs Toya-…No, Toya needs Kagome. I think he's always needed Kagome.'

"So, where did Kagome disappear from?" Tamahome asked as they locked up the house.

"She vanished in the well, or inside the hut thing that the well is in," Toya said as they walked past the sacred tree next to the well-hut.

"Well, let's go check it out! I bet Kagome is just waiting for us to come rescue her from that guy!'' Tamahome said as he opened the well-hut door, "Wow, I never realized how creepy this place is."

"Yeah, you said it Tamahome," Toya and Tamahome stepped in, and looked around, "Really creepy."

"Well, how do we get to Kagome?" Tamahome asked as something glittered on the ground.

"What's this?" Toya asked as he picked it up, "Looks like a shard of a crystal."

"Well, you should keep it. It looks like someone dropped it. Oh, maybe that guy, who took Kagome, dropped it," Tamahome grinned.

"Well, then I'll just hold onto it," Toya said as he put it in his pocket, "Shall we look in the well?"

"In the well?" Tamahome raised his eyebrows, "What do you think we'll find in a well? Maybe some money or some old shrine stuff! But-"

"-But we might find a clue as to where Kagome might be," Toya cut Tamahome off as he gripped his bag, grabbed Tamahome, and jumped down the well.

As they were about to enter the bottom, they were suddenly engulfed by a brilliant blue light.

"What the-" Toya gasped.

"Aahhh!!" Tamahome screamed as he wrapped his body around Toya.

**~At the bottom of the well~**

"What-...dirt?" Toya said as he grabbed a handful of dirt, and looked up, "Sky? What happened to the hut? Where are we? Tamahome, you ok?"

"Ugh, my head hurts. Where-" Tamahome rubbed his head as he looked up, "Why is there a sky? What happened to the hut?"

"I don't know, but I don't intend to stay here all day when we have Kagome to look for!" Toya said as he started to climb up the wall of the well.

"Wait, don't leave me!" Tamahome yelled as he climbed after Toya.

"Then, hurry up, you slow-pock," Toya smirked as he up over the top of the well.

"Ow! Hey you, watch what you're doing!" a man in red robes yelled as he stood in a fighting stance.

"Excuse me?" Toya blinked, "Oh, well I'm sorry. I didn't really see you."

"Toya, help me out will you?" Tamahome yelled as he almost fell back to the bottom of the well.

"I got you," Toya smiled as he threw Tamahome at the man in red.

"Hey, watch out!" the man yelled.

"InuYasha, ye should be nice to them," an old lady in traditional priestess clothing.

"What do you what, old hag?" the man named InuYasha sneered.

"Why don't ye two come with me? Lady Kagome has spoken of ye," the old lady spoke, "Oh, I am Lady Keade."

"We aren't gonna come with you. We don't even know you," Toya crossed his arms.

"Well, Lady Kagome told me that ye are Toya and that the one hiding behind ye is Tamahome," Lady Keade nodded as Toya looked shocked.

"Fine, we'll go with you. But only because Kagome told you who we are," Toya stated as they followed Lady Keade, and InuYasha into a forest.

"Where are we going exactly?" Tamahome squeaked behind Toya.

"To my village, to see Lady Kagome," Lady Keade spoke as they continued down the path, and a village came into view.

"Yeah, ok," Tamahome said as a girl in robes like Lady Keade's came into view, but she looked like Kagome.

"Hey, woman, your friends came for you!" InuYasha yelled as he leaped over to her.

"Tamahome, Toya!" Kagome yelled as she ran over, and hugged the boys.

"Good to see you too, Kags," Tamahome said, "But Kagome, we need to talk."

"Later," Kagome smiled as InuYasha tapped his foot.

"Hey, woman, which one is your lover?" InuYasha yelled as he leaped over.

"Why do you want to know?" Kagome asked with anger in her voice.

"Because you kept bragging that we saved you, and he was so strong. I wanted to test that idea," InuYasha smirked as Kagome's eyes grew big.

"What are you talking about InuYasha?" Kagome hit his shoulder.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" InuYasha looked at Kagome as they glared at each other.

"But I didn't save Kagome, Toya did," Tamahome spoke.

"What? No, Toya didn't do anything to save Kagome. It was all Tamahome," InuYasha looked at Tamahome like he was stupid.

"Kagome, what did you tell this guy?" Tamahome asked as Toya just looked around snickering to himself.

"I-uh...I might have exaggerated a little."

"A little?" Tamahome yelled, "You lied about me? Where you gonna let this dog-man beat me up?!"

"Kind of. I mean I knew you'd want to break up with me once you got here," Kagome shrugged, "You promised to tell me a week before, but I had a feeling you weren't gonna do that."

"That's not like you at all Kagome," Toya spoke, "I'm disappointed in you."

"Toya!" Kagome yelled as he looked away from her.

"Well, we came to get you so let's go home now," Toya said as Tamahome nodded.

"We-…no, I can't go back. These people need me to help them. I'm sorry, but it looks like you two are going home empty handed," Kagome spoke as her eyes shown pure determination.

"Fine," Toya said," It looks like we're stuck here for awhile, Tamahome. Kagome needs us, but these people need her."

"As long as we're together I don't really care," Tamahome put his arms behind his head, and looked at the sun, "I guess it's a good thing that we packed clothes. We even brought you clothes too, Kagome."

"You did?" Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because Toya had a feeling that something like this was going to happen. Didn't you Toya?"

"How did you know? I only thought that," Toya stated.

"Because you had that look on your face that tells all," Tamahome smiled as Toya handed Kagome the bag.

"I think we should go back to get more supply," Kagome spoke as she looked inside the bag, "You two didn't pack much food."

"I blame Toya. He did all the packing," Tamahome crossed his arms.

"Well, since you blame Toya I guess you'll have to stay so I can teach Toya how to pack properly," Kagome smirked.

"No-…I did it! You have to teach me, not Toya," Tamahome yelled as he pushed Toya out of his way.

"Really now, Tamahome? Well, since you said so it must be true," Kagome giggled, "InuYasha be nice to Toya. We'll be gone for at least a couple hours."

"I got the bag, Kagome, let's go!" Tamahome shouted as he pulled on Kagome's arm.

"Alright, alright already. We're leaving, but we'll be back," Kagome smiled as she and Tamahome left for the well.

"So, you're the one that saved Kagome from that cat-man?" InuYasha asked as they looked at each other.

"This might take awhile," Toya sighed as he looked straight ahead.

'Tamahome, do you know something I don't? Do you think I love Kagome? Do I-…Do I love Kagome?' Toya thought as his gaze was focused straight ahead.

**~With Kagome and Tamahome~**

"So, that's it?" Kagome asked Tamahome as he looked away from her, "Did I ever mean anything to you?"

"You did Kagome. It's just that I didn't love you the way you loved me," Tamahome looked sincerely at Kagome, "It was a different type of love then what you have for me."

"Tamahome, I think we both lived a lie," Kagome smiled, "I loved you like family, but I thought you were the one that wanted something _more_. Maybe I thought wrong."

'No, you didn't, Kagome. I love you with each breath you take,' Tamahome thought as he looked away from Kagome, 'But I could never tell you that.'

"Yeah, you were wrong. I only wanted to date you because I thought _you_ wanted something more," Tamahome lied to Kagome…and himself.

"So, friends?" Kagome extended her hand for his.

"Always," Tamahome tried not to chock the word out.

'Always,' he thought as they hugged each other.

"Well, I'll go pack some food. Do you think you can pack some clothes for Toya?" Kagome asked as she walked toward the kitchen.

"Yeah, I think I can handle that," he chuckled.

'I won't give up on you Kagome. I won't make it easy for you and Toya,' Tamahome thought as he packed Toya's clothes.

'I think Tamahome as an alternate reason for doing what he's doing. I do love you, Tamahome, and I know you love me. You even told me what you told Toya. That has to count for something,' Kagome thought as she packed some easy to make foods that they can cook back over with InuYasha and Lady Keade.

"I'm all done with my stuff, Kags," Tamahome yelled as he ran down the stairs to see Kagome all dressed, and ready to leave.

"Well then, let's go!" Kagome smiled.

"Yeah, back to the time with InuYasha," Tamahome nodded as they left.

* * *

Sorry this took so long.

So, tell me how its going so far!!

Thx!!


	15. Chapter 11: Heading East!

**Chapter 11: Heading East!**

**~On the Other Side of the Well~**

"Hey, get up!" InuYasha yelled as he started to shake Tamahome.

"InuYasha, I don't think that's a good idea," Toya cringed as Tamahome punched InuYasha square in the mouth.

"The hell was that for?!" InuYasha yelled as he was about to hit him back.

"InuYasha, SIT!!" Kagome yelled, and then InuYasha went flying face first to the floor.

"Wow, Kags, how'd you do that?" Tamahome asked as he stood up full of energy.

"Weren't you just in a deep sleep?" Toya asked.

"Well, Lady Keade put these beads around him, and told me to give him a command," Kagome smiled as everyone ignored Toya.

"I swear Kagome, don't ever do that again!" InuYasha threatened.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Kagome sassed back at InuYasha as Toya sat next to Lady Keade.

"Ye looked troubled?" Lady Keade commented as Toya looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"A little. Is it that noticeable?" Toya asked.

"No, I just notice things better than most," Lady Keade sipped her tea.

"I suppose something has been bothering me," Toya looked at Kagome as he spoke.

"Ye love Lady Kagome, do ye not?" Lady Keade spoke through the space from her lips and her tea cup.

"Love?! Are you kidding! Kagome and I-…she's always been into Tamahome. I'm not Kagome's type anyway. I've never been Kagome's type," Toya spoke as he looked down, and the sun peeked through the cracks in the doorway and lightened Toya's back.

"Ye does love Lady Kagome. I can see it in ye eyes," Lady Keade spoke as she set her tea down.

"I guess-…maybe I am in love with Kagome," Toya spoke softly as Lady Keade smiled.

"Hey, let's go already!" InuYasha yelled as he walked over to Lady Keade, and Toya.

"InuYasha's right, we're burning daylight," Toya agreed with InuYasha as he stood up.

"Well, everything is packed. I suppose we should go," Kagome said thoughtfully.

"If ye are going to leave then take this," Lady Keade said as she got up, and got a bow and a quiver of arrows and handed them to Kagome, "Lady Kagome, ye might find this handy in the midst of a battle."

"I-uh…thank you, Lady Keade," Kagome spoke as she took it from her, and gazed at it.

'It feels like I've held this set before. Like it was once mine,' Kagome thought as she held it tighter.

"My sister, Lady Kikyo, used this set when she lived," Lady Keade spoke as Kagome glanced at InuYasha who looked away from everyone.

"What was Lady Kikyo like?" Kagome asked as she took her glance off InuYasha.

"Lady Kikyo was the head priestess, and loved by everyone," Lady Keade glanced at InuYasha, "Some more than others even."

"Did she love anyone?" Kagome's voice softened.

"Yes, InuYasha," she responded as Toya and Tamahome looked at InuYasha.

"Did you love her back?" Tamahome asked.

"Yes, but it was so fragile that we turned against each other. Now I am out to seek my reve-" InuYasha started, but Kagome covered his mouth.

"What if it was all just a misunderstanding? What if someone pinned you two against each other? I bet you still love her, and I bet wherever she is she still loves you too," Kagome spoke as InuYasha hit her away.

"Like hell I still love her. I'm glad she died!" InuYasha yelled as Tamahome raised his hand.

"Tamahome this isn't school. You don't have to raise your hand you know," Toya said as Tamahome lowered his hand.

"Who took Kagome?" Tamahome asked, "So much happened yesterday that I forgot to ask."

"I did," Lady Keade said, "No, I asked a young demon who looked like InuYasha."

"After that, he took me to where InuYasha was kept. He was sleeping, pinned to a tree, and I took the arrow that pinned him out. Well, it uh- actually vanished. InuYasha then tried to kill me, but Lady Keade came to save the day along with some people from the village," Kagome spoke.

"And ALL of that happened before evening?" Toya asked in disbelieve.

"And Lady Keade put the sacred beads around InuYasha's neck which allows me to do this: Sit!" Kagome pointed as InuYasha fell face first into the ground.

"Dammit, women!!" InuYasha yelled as he lunged at her, but Toya grabbed his sword and stood in front of Kagome.

"Toya?" Kagome flushed as InuYasha stopped.

"Try that again and I might have to teach not to mess with me," Toya spat at InuYasha.

"Keh," InuYasha rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms, "You're just a stupid human."

"Oh, and what are you?" Toya asked getting a little mad.

"InuYasha is a half-demon, a hanyou, if ye please. He is half human and half demon. His mother was a human, and his father a demon or a youkai," Lady Keade spoke as all of them besides InuYasha seemed to look lost.

"Ok. So what do you call a priestess? Or do you just-" Tamahome scratched his head.

"Miko," Lady Keade nodded.

"What?" Tamahome said as Kagome tilted her head.

"A priestess is also known as a miko," Lady Keade stopped as she saw them look at her with dread, "Sorry, too much information?"

"Just a little. Look we better go while we still have daylight to burn," Toya answered as Tamahome grabbed the bag, InuYasha lead the way out, and Kagome followed Toya out of the hut waving her goodbyes to Lady Keade.

"Good luck to ye all. Please return safely!" Lady Keade yelled after them.

"Where to now?" Kagome asked.

"We'll go east to seek out the woman who took Kikyo's ashes, and also to find the jewel shards that Kagome shot into a billion pieces!" InuYasha yelled.

"Well, it was your fault for trying telling me to shot at the stupid bird!" Kagome yelled back.

"Look, can we forget that and get a move on?" Tamahome said, "Look, Toya already is already going on without us."

"T-Toya, wait up!" Kagome yelled as they ran up to Toya.

"You three were taking too long," Toya shrugged.


	16. Chapter 12:Keh And Why Not?

**Chapter 12: Feh. And Why Not?**

**~On the road~**

~NINGEN- Japanese for human

"So, what do we do now? I mean, what exactly are we looking for?" Tamahome asked as they took a short break by a river.

"Well, InuYasha wants to find **all** the jewel shards, and to look for his Kikyo," Kagome spoke as she chugged some water, and then passed it to Toya.

"Really? So what's this jewel thing we're looking for?" Tamahome asked as Toya gave him the water bottle.

"It's the Shikon No Tama. I believe if I translate it right it should mean the 'Jewel of Four Souls.' Right, InuYasha?" Kagome asked as he walked over.

"What nonsense are you spewing now, woman?" InuYasha asked as he picked up her backpack.

"The Shikon No Tama. It means the Jewel of Four Souls, doesn't it?" Kagome asked as they started walking again.

"Yeah, but that's pretty much all the history I know about it. That and it'll grant you a wish or something like that," InuYasha shrugged as Toya grabbed the backpack from him.

"Well, I just hope we can learn something more about it from a village or someone. This would be easier if someone could-" Kagome stopped as the boys did as well.

"What is it, Kags?" Tamahome asked as Kagome took a step forward into the darker part of the forest.

"I-I can sense a shard. Though it's only one," Kagome spoke as InuYasha looked at her.

'She reminds me so much of Kikyo,' InuYasha thought as he gazed at her rosy cheeks, her pink lips, her big brown eyes.

"InuYasha?" Toya waved his hand infront of InuYasha's face trying to get his attention.

"What?" InuYasha yelled as he swatted Toya's hand away.

"Did you want to go check it out before we go over there and get the shard, or do you want one of us go get it?"

"Where did the woman go?" InuYasha asked as Toya looked around frantically.

"Tamahome, where is Kagome?" Toya yelled Tamahome shrugged.

"Wait, I can smell her!" InuYasha said as the other two got quite, "She's with some other youkai. I'll go first to distract them, then you two sneek around and get the woman."

"Ok," Toya nodded as he and Tamahome watched InuYasha distract the othe youkai, "Lets go, Tamahome."

"Right," they snuck around them and found Kagome tied up next to a tree.

"Having fun Kagome?" Toya asked as he pulled the cloth from her mouth.

"No, I really hate it here," Kagome said as Tamahome untied her and snuck away.

"So you bastards think you can take the woman without being killed?" InuYasha asked as he cracked his knuckles.

"_Yesss, we have already taken her prisoner, and now we plan to eat her,_" one of the youkai hissed as InuYasha looked at where Kagome was kept, and saw her gone.

"Your little plan failed. Now die you worthless scum! Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" InuYasha yelled as the youkai who had taken Kagome were sliced.

"Go InuYasha!" Kagome yelled as soon as she knew it was save.

"Shut up, woman," InuYasha blushed as she ran over and hugged him.

"But we untied you, Kags!" Tamahome yelled a little heart broken.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Tamahome. Hugs?" she yelled as Tamahome snuggled into Kagome's arms.

"Sometimes I really have to think which one of you is the dog," Toya said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What was that, stupid-face?" InuYasha asked as he took a step towards Toya.

"Oh you heard me mutt-face," Toya crossed his arms, "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Iron-"

"SIT!" Kagome yelled as InuYasha fell face first on the ground, "Toya, do not insalt him, and InuYasha no killing friends! Do you boys- er babies understand?"

"Babies?" Toya and InuYasha yelled in unison, "Don't copy me! Stop It! Ugh!"

"Babies, babies! Kagome called you babies!" Tamahome pointed and laughed at the now glaring deo.

"Shut it, Tamahome!" Toya yelled threw closed teeth.

"I agree with Toya, Tamahome shut up!" InuYasha yelled as Kagome grabbed Tamahome's hand.

"Let's go find the shards by ourselfs, Tamahome. These two need to grow up," Kagome started leading Tamahome away.

"Wait! Kags?" Toya yelled, but whispered her name.

"Do you like her?" InuYasha glanced at Toya who flushed a pink.

"Like Kagome? Don't ge-"

"Its written all over your face when she's not looking at you."

"I don't, I can't," Toya spoke seriously, "Lets catch up before she gets kidnapped again."

"Sure."

As the days went on finding the shards became more natural, and they each were changing. They had incountered InuYasha's half-brother, the Lord Sesshomaru, and InuYasha got a sword from his father called tetsusaiga. He at first had no idea how to use it but when his camrades were in danger tetsusaiga transformed into a huge fang. He learned how to use Wind Scar as well. They also encountered Kikyou who, for some reason, wants Kagome dead. Kagome had gotten better at using the bow, Tamahome advanced in his karate, and as for our young assassin – well lets just say he has changed completely. He no longer smiles, no longer steals glances at sweet Kagome, no longer does his emotions get in the way of fighting.

"I hate you Toya! I hate you!" Tamahome yelled as he walked over to the campsite.

"Geez, Toya did you have to kill that poor bird? Especially infront of Tamahome like that?" Kagome asked as Toya just stared blankly at her.

"…"

"What? You can't even manage an explaination?" Kagome started to cry, "Its like I don't even know you!"

'Please, Kagome, don't care in front of me. It pains me so much to see you in pain,' Toya thought as he winced when Kagome stormed off over to Tamahome.

"What are you doing Toya? I thought Kagome ment something to you?" InuYasha asked.

"Its better if she hates me. I'm going to do something terrible to her when we return," Toya spoke softly.

"Oh? Does it involve her opinion of you 'cause right now I'm sure she'd call you a loser," InuYasha crossed his arms.

"They can't hear us can they?" Toya asked as he decided he had to tell someone that he was ordered to kill Kagome.

"No, ningens* like them can't hear if we talk," InuYasha's ear twitched, "Why?"

"Because I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone else."

"What, do you like men?"

"NO! – I'm not who you all think I am. I'm an assassin sent to kill Kagome. I'm very good at what I do, but I've known her for almost my whole life. Kagome has a way of sneeking into your heart and making you feel at peace even for a moment," Toya sighed as he saw Kagome stroking Tamahome's head.

"Woah—Well, why not tell Kagome-"

"What are you stupid? I can't tell her that!"

"Feh. And why not?"

"I'd rather die then kill her or watch her be killed. That's why I'm going back," as Toya spoke InuYasha could see Kagome's head poke out from behind the bush behind Toya. She was listening, and InuYasha was gonna let her.

"I'll ask again, ningen. Does Kagome mean something to you?" InuYasha gave a small nod to Kagome as she sat behind the bush with Tamahome.

"Something doesn't even describe it. I love her. I love everything about her, her smile, her cooking, her voice, her ablilty to make you all warm inside. There's nothing I **don't** like about her," Toya, for the first time in a month or so, smiled.

"So tell her," InuYasha sat down on the ground.

"I can't-"

"-Oh? And why not? All I hear from you is no, or you can't! You never know untill you try!" InuYasha stood up, "Why don't you try for once!"

"I told you," Toya looked at the cresent moon, "She's not that into me. She likes Tamahome. Well, not like she used too. I'm pretty certain she's waiting for some handsome, tall-"

"-Generous, loving man to swoop into my life?" Kagome walked over as Toya didn't turn to face her, "Is that what were going to say?"

"Yes," Toya turned around as InuYasha hide were Kagome was and to his surprise there was Tamahome, listening intently.

"Well, you'd be right. I _was_ waiting for him. But I realized that he's been with me all along," Kagome took a step toward Toya.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So who is it then?"

"Take a wild guess?" Kagome smiled for she knew he was going to guess wrong.

"Tamahome?"

"No. But good guess. Try again."

"InuYasha?"

"Nope, not him either."

"InuYasha's half-brother?"

"Wha? No."

"A guy at school?"

"Nope, I don't think you're trying."

"I am!" Toya got a little mad because he was trying, but Kagome kept saying 'no.'

"Then try again," she spoke sweetly.

"Master Kazumi?"

"Eww! He's like really old!"

"So?"

"So? So its not right. He's like a father figure to me!"

"Ok, Ok! Will you just tell me already?"

"What?" Kagome was toying with him now.

"Will you, please, tell me who this handsome, tall, generous, loving man of yours is?" Toya asked trying to keep the heartbreak inside.

"You."

"I can't tell you who, its not my heart!"

"No, Toya," Kagome grabbed his hand, "that man is you."

"Wha? You- you're- you're joking. You must have over heard InuYasha and I when we were talking," he flushed a pink, and pulled his hand away for it to be snatched by Kagome again.

"The man I am in love with, the man I adore the most is you, Toya."

"You're lying!"

"Oh my gosh, Toya! For heaven-sakes, I'm in love with Toya Mizuki!" Kagome yelled as her voice seemed to echo in the woods.

"You- you love me?"


End file.
